Splatalot Siblings
by BlueJay026
Summary: A group of one-shots all about Shaiden and Thorne!
1. Smile

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I'm undertaking too many things at once. But I promised I'd do a series of Thorne and Shaiden one-shots, and I just felt like doing one of them today. For those of you who prefer reading the Star Wars parody, don't worry, I haven't given up on that.**

**Anyways...enjoy!**

* * *

"Shaiden, lunch is ready!"

"In a minute!"

Shaiden pushed back a loose strand of brown hair from her face and continued to rummage through the wooden chest in her room. She was busy looking for the sapphire ring her mother gave her when she was thirteen years old.

Earlier that morning, Knightriss had announced that one of her old friends was getting married, and that all the Defenders were invited to the wedding. No one wanted to go until the knight added that he was the owner of a huge ice cream empire and thus would have over a hundred flavors at the reception. Though they could go to the ceremony dressed as themselves, Ballista had insisted that everyone wear at least one elegant thing for the occasion. Henceforth, Shaiden was searching for her sapphire ring.

When the blue Defender touched something small, slick, and cool, she wondered if she had found what she was looking for. To her disappointment, when she lifted the object to eye level, she saw that it was only a strand of four cojoined metal links.

Shaiden groaned, tossed the short chain aside, then proceeded to dig through the old crate. She shook her head angrily, wondering why she didn't put her ring into a jewelry box or something like that instead of carelessly tossing it into her large chest.

Well...probably because she didn't have a lot of jewelry. She didn't really like wearing that type of stuff; rings and necklaces were too flashy. Ninjas could be seen easily if they were wearing shiny precious stones or metals.

Suddenly, something sharp pierced the tip of the blue Defender's index finger. After Shaiden let out a light gasp, her expression hardened with irritation. She wrapped her hand around the pain-inspiring article, then yanked it out. Her chocolate brown eyes lit up with pleasant surprise when she discovered what had just injured her.

It was a picture of Thorne.

Shaiden scanned the photo wrapped in a frame of splintering wood carefully. She assumed that it was taken when her brother was about eleven years old. He was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his blue chainmail shirt. Looking at the background, Shaiden saw that the scene took place in the front yard of their former home.

The ninja moved her gaze to her brother's face. She blinked, then squinted her eyes to make sure she was seeing right. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't hallucinating.

_Whoa...I wonder if this is the only picture that exists with Thorne actually-  
_  
"Shaiden!"

The said Defender turned her head around to see Thorne standing in the frame of the doorway, glaring at her.

"Lunch is ready, are you coming or not?"

Shaiden calmly stood up on her feet. A shadow of a smile appeared on her face as she ran her finger along the smoothest edge of the frame. "Thorne, look what I've found!"

Thorne rolled his eyes and stepped further inside her room. He stopped a foot away from his sister and crossed his arms. "What?"

Keeping her attentive gaze on her brother's face, Shaiden showed him the photo she had discovered. Thorne's eyes widened ever-so slightly. He glanced at his sister. "Oy, where'd you find that?"

Shaiden cocked her head in the chest's direction. "In there."

"I've been wondering where that went," Thorne growled, grabbing at the picture. Shaiden yanked it out of his reach before he could take it, however.

"Hey, give it here!" the alchemist demanded angrily.

Shaiden maneuvered herself carefully around the room as her brother continued to attempt taking the framed photo. She lifted an eyebrow. "Why?"

"It ain't yours!"

"So?"

"Just give it to me!"

Shaiden gave her brother a taunting look as she hopped another two feet away from him. After jumping around for about another minute, she finally let Thorne snatch the picture from her hands.

"Thank you," he muttered, casting a glare at his sister.

Shaiden smirked as her brother looked over the photo. Re-straightening her face, she said, "It looks just fine, if that's what you're worried about."

Thorne shot another angered look at the blue ninja. "It looks stupid."

Shaiden narrowed one of her eyes and crossed her arms. "What? No it doesn't."

"Yeah it does!" he snapped back.

The ninja rolled her eyes and silently walked next to her brother, then scanned the picture carefully once again. She shrugged. "I can't see anything wrong with it."

Thorne turned in order to take the photo out of Shaiden's sight, but she caught his wrist before he could. She looked into his gray eyes. "It's not because you're smiling in it, is it?"

The alchemist tugged his arm from Shaiden's grip. "Yes," he growled, as if the answer should have been obvious.

Shaiden crossed her arms. "That's it? Really? What's wrong with your smile?"

Thorne groaned. He was getting tired of talking about the subject at hand. "Doesn't matter," he stated, walking towards the door.

Before he had even taken three steps, Shaiden grasped his arm again, stopping him from leaving. She moved in front of him and crossed her arms once more. In a tone almost as scary as Knightriss's, she asked, "What's wrong with your smile?"

Thorne stared at his sister for a moment, then sighed when he realized she wouldn't drop the matter until she received the answers she wanted. It took him a few glances to the side before he finally replied.

"I don't know, it just...I just don't like it."

Shaiden couldn't tell whether she wanted to laugh or scoff. She shifted her weight to her right leg. "Why not? You have a good smile."

Thorne grunted. "Yeah, says who?"

"Says me. I like your smile."

Shaiden paused to analyze her brother's face. She could detect a hint of surprise mixed with a little disbelief in his expression, but not much else.

The ninja shifted her weight to her left leg. "You have a nice smile, Thorne. Really. I wish I could see it more often."

Thorne shot a skeptical look at the ceiling before putting his eyes back on Shaiden. "But you're my sister. That doesn't count."

"Yeah, says who?" the ninja asked in an indignant tone, making her brother regret what he had just said. "I really do wish I could see it more often. It'd be nice to see you in a good mood every now and then." Shaiden glanced at the framed picture in his right hand. "I _could_ see your smile more if you let me keep that."

The alchemist turned the photo upwards and observed it. He put his eyes back on his sister, then held the splintering frame out a bit. "You seriously want it?"

Shaiden smiled slightly, then took the picture into her hands. "You would just throw it away."

The alchemist glanced at the wall. "Yeah, you're probably right."

While Shaiden grinned a bit more, Thorne looked down at his heavy leather boots. He hesitated. "You really like my smile?"

Shaiden groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you? Yes. I do."

Thorne let out a quiet sigh, then lifted his head to face his sister. "Alright." He took a deep breath...

...then smiled at her.

Shaiden first felt her jaw drop. Then, a wide grin spread across her face, confirming Thorne that she really was telling the truth; that she really did like his smile. Knowing this, his smile expanded by a millimeter or two.

After another minute, Thorne's smile dissolved just as fast as it had appeared. He cleared his throat, then pointed his gloved finger at Shaiden. "But don't be expecting me to smile everyday, you got that?"

Shaiden rolled her eyes. "Yes, I got that."

Thorne nodded, then rested his hand down by his side. Shaiden looked back at the photo and fingered it thoughtfully. Slowly, a mischievous smirk crept across her face.

The ninja eyed her brother evilly. "I wonder if any of the other Defenders would like your smile." Then, without warning, she dashed out of the room. "Hey, guys! Guess what I've found!"

"HEY!" Thorne ran after his sister. "SHAIDEN!"


	2. Obsession

**A/N: Yay! I got something up! ****(By the way, two spoken lines from the following story came from Facebook.) Enjoy!**

* * *

Thorne frowned at the sight before him. "Shaiden, we need to talk."

His ninja sister didn't bother to look up. "About what?"

Thorne's frown deepened. "I think we need to have an intervention about your cat obsession...it's not healthy for a ninja like yourself."

"Thorne, I do not have a cat obsession," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I'm just studying them."

The ninja's brother stepped inside the room, shutting the door behind him. "And living like one."

Shaiden turned around and gave her brother a tiger-like glare.

The alchemist took a few unimpressed glances around the room. Siamese cats, tabbies, Persian cats, and all sorts of other cats were lying on every piece of furniture and every square inch of stone floor. There was even one reclining in the open window. The blue-streaked Defender contemplated pushing that cat off the ledge, but decided against it. Shaiden would probably kill him if he did that.

"Come on, you need to take a break," Thorne said, turning back to his sister. "Get out of the castle, soak in some sunlight."

The ninja rolled her eyes and put her gaze on the orange tabby she was feeding. "Thorne, don't worry; I'm just fine."

"Shaiden, you're staying up past three in the morning just to record one of these prissy feline's breathing patterns!"

"And to see how they sleep," she added, observing how the orange cat chewed its treats.

The alchemist crossed his arms. "Guess what? They sleep like cats. Case closed."

Shaiden resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. "Very funny, Thorne."

"I don't think you're getting enough sleep."

The ninja grabbed a measuring tape and held it over the tabby in front of her. "Yes, I am."

"You nodded off in the Capture the Crown round yesterday! If you had stayed awake, we wouldn't have King I-Love-Sugar-Free-Taffy for a ruler!"

Right at that moment, the two siblings heard a teenager's voice yelling from the throne room.

"Knightriss, this has sugar in it!"

A deeper, harsher voice shook the walls of the castle. "WELL, WHERE DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FIND SUGAR-FREE TAFFY, MY BOY?! THE SUGAR-FREE TAFFY STORE?!"

Thorne turned back to Shaiden and gave her a look. The ninja groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, fine," she admitted. "Maybe I'm a little tired. But I'm alright otherwise."

Thorne glanced at the black and white cat lying in the window, currently eyeing a blue bird. Shaiden also noticed what was happening, and rose from the floor to observe the cat's behavior. She quickly sat on her bed and grabbed a pencil and notebook before returning her gaze to the cat.

"Look, of you're so insistent on studying these cats, why don't you train them to attack Kook?" her brother inquired, looking back at her.

"Actually, I'll planning on doing that next week. I'm training all these felines to be ninja cats."

Thorne felt his jaw drop to the floor. _You have got to be kidding me. _Shaking off his shock, he said, "Shaiden, please. You need to get away from these cats."

"Ugh, what are you so worried about?" Shaiden asked, turning to face her brother.

"I just want to make sure you're okay," he replied.

The ninja felt a stronger tug of annoyance in her chest. "I'm fine, now go away."

Thorne shook his head. "I doubt that. You're letting these cats control you-"

Shaiden shot up from the side of her bed. "YOU are overreacting! I am not letting my cats control me!"

"Being obsessed with something is letting it take control of you," Thorne replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I AM NOT OBSESSED!" Shaiden screamed.

Thorne calmly walked up to Shaiden and looked her in the eyes. "Then leave them alone for a while. Come outside, get something to eat, splat Gildar; just do something not related to cats."

Shaiden crossed her arms and looked angrily into her brother's face. However, when she saw the sincerity in Thorne's gray eyes, her anger quickly dissolved. A moment later, she sighed deeply, then finally replied, "Alright."

Thorne nodded. "That's the spirit." He began to walk out of the bedroom, gesturing for Shaiden to follow. She quickly removed the cat from the window, shut the window and locked it, then dashed after him.

"What are you in the mood for?" Thorne asked as Shaiden closed her bedroom door.

"Uh..." Shaiden tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm...well, I _am_ hungry."

Thorne pointed behind him with his thumb. "Well, Skabb is making rock soup for lunch, so why don't we go try out that new restaurant that opened last week?"

Shaiden nodded. "Alright. Anything to avoid Skabb's rock soup."

With that, the duo began walking down the hall. Once they were near the end of the corridor, Thorne offered another suggestion. "Crocness, Skabb, Tinkor, and I are going to see a movie this evening. Care to join us?"

The ninja rubbed her chin. "I don't know; I need to study my Siamese cat's-"

Thorne raised an eyebrow.

Shaiden groaned and shook her head, then replied, "Sure. I'd love to."

Her brother nodded. "Good." He paused, then gave his sister a weird look. "Are you seriously going to train those cats to be ninjas?"


End file.
